


You Will Be Mine

by TheColorAbi



Category: Panic At The Disco, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: F/M, High School, Teacher/Student, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorAbi/pseuds/TheColorAbi
Summary: Ryan Ross never expected to become infatuated with anyone when he took up a position in a high school teaching creative writing but then she walks into his class room and everything comes crashing down around him.





	You Will Be Mine

Ryan doesn’t expect the news of him becoming a high school creative writing teacher to be Kerrang! and Rock Sound worthy news but apparently it's worthy of these news outlets. How the fuck did his new job get out so quickly? He only agreed to the position Friday night and doesn't even start until tomorrow. There's no way a student could have leaked the information and the only people who knew he was even in college were his family and his ex girlfriend.

As soon as he wakes up, he sees his Twitter feed has blown up with fans dying for him to take up a position at their school having read an article about it. “Fuck,” he breathes out, rubbing his eyes as he scrolls down his feed. “Teach me daddy? Disgusting.”

He sighs lightly as he sits up, stretching his arms out. “Ry, baby, you up?” He smiles as his mother opens his door, peaking her head around. “I’ve ironed your outfit for work tomorrow but I think you need some new ties or maybe a bow tie, you’d look adorable with a bowtie.”

“A bowtie?” He chuckles, head shaking, “I’m not a fifty year old professor mom, I’m barely a teacher.” She rolls her eyes, tapping her fingers against the wooden door. “What?”

“I’ve always been proud of you for all the music stuff but I think this is the best thing you’ve ever done sweetheart.” He motions for her to come into the room before pulling her into a tight hug as soon as she’s close enough. “I love you.”

“I love you too mom, thanks for never losing your faith in me.”

She kisses his cheek, tucking his hair behind his ear. “I’ll never lose my faith in you, I’m your mom. Now,” she stands up, smoothing out her skirt, “get ready – we’re going out for breakfast in an hour.”

“Is dad gonna be there?”

“Yeah,” she sighs lightly, “and Sherry. It’s a big moment, you becoming a teacher – we need to celebrate as a family.”

Ryan watches as she shuts the door before he lays back down, picking his phone up from where he dropped it on the bed. He frowns slightly, “they never got together when I was in Panic! – why now?” He shakes his head, sighing loudly. “I hope I don’t have to teach any of these crazies, could do without some fan girl trying to get me to molest her.”

-

Ryan believes that the past three years spent attending college online is hot news because there's not a lot of people who go from selling out venues to education – people are either in the industry and give up that dream or they go to college and end up in normal jobs, never experiencing what being a 'rock star' is like. The way this is being reported though sounds like Ryan gave up music to become a teacher because he couldn't make it without Panic! which is total fucking bullshit.

He could make it, he just didn't want to anymore.

“So do you think you'll meet many fans at your new job?” Sherry, his father's wife of ten years asks as she sips on her coffee. Ryan finds it repulsive that his father married a woman only two years older than himself, a woman who couldn't even legally drink at her own wedding. “Or do you think they'll all be too young to know who you are?”

Ryan frowns, sighing lightly as he shakes his head. “Honestly? I have no idea.” He looks to his younger brother, a thirteen year old with that famous Ross smile paired with his mother's piercing green eyes. “Nattie, do your friends know who I am?”

Nattie shakes his head with a smirk, “no but they all know who Brendon Urie is.” Their dad slaps the youngest son around the head, glaring. “What? I like Panic! At The Disco, I don't get why I have to pretend that I don't just because he quit the band over retarded reasons.”

“Hey, fu- stuff you.” He watches as his little brother winks, holding back the laughter. “We're not here to discuss my past, can we talk about my future in teaching?” He takes a blueberry from his mother's plate, smiling gently at her as he puts it into his mouth. “I'm really looking forward to this new adventure.”

He watches as his dad rolls his eyes which makes him frown because it was all his dad's idea that he actually attend college seeing as he couldn't seem to make a full album without wanting to scrap every last song recorded. “Let's just see if you can make it through the first semester without fucking up before we start celebrating this new path.”

“Come on now Richard,” and here comes the world's greatest step-dad to the rescue. “Our Ryan is doing amazingly, I'm proud of you son.” Jay's firm grip on his shoulder makes Ryan smile because since Jay came onto the scene, he's been the dad that Ryan's always wanted. “You're going to do fantastic tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” he smiles, “thank you Jay. I'm glad someone has faith in me.”

“You'll always have me and your mom on your side, no matter what. I promise. We'll always have your back.”

-

Ryan Ross sits on his bedroom floor cross legged, looking carefully at each and every CD case he picks up from the piles, reading over the song titles. “Ry?” He doesn't look up nor does he say a word as his bedroom door opens. “Sorry I didn't come to lunch, I just didn't feel like it was right.”

“You're my sister, you have every right to come to family meals.” He looks up, smiling at the short brunette girl who stands awkwardly at the door. “I like that shirt, is it one of mine?” Brand New – God, Ryan absolutely adored them when he was her age. “Come, sit.”

She does as she's told, picking up the first CD case she sees. “Who are The Presidents of the United States of America?” He rolls his eyes, smiling the first real smile since he came home from the disastrous lunch with both sets of parents. “Can we talk about something, please?”

“What is it?”

She shows him those big, round blue eyes of hers. “Can you please not embarrass me when you start at my school tomorrow? Like, it's awesome that my step-brother is becoming a teacher but you know, High School is hell already, I don't want anyone teasing me.” She looks back down at the CD before leaning over the piles and taking out the album that plays, replacing it with The Presidents of the United States of America one. “What's your favourite song off this one then?”

“Lump would be the cliché answer to that but Body is my favourite by far. Why would I embarrass you? I thought I was the cool older brother you always wanted.” She gives him that famous 'fuck off' look that she's mastered from him in these past three years of living together. “I, George Ryan Ross the third promise not to embarrass you, Chloe-Louise South and make your High School life a living hell.”

She leans over and kisses his cheek, a smile on her lips. “You're the best Ry. How did lunch go any ways? What did your dad and his thing have to say about you living here still?”

“Yeah, our dads got into a huge argument over me being a 'free loader' when your dad punched my dad. Square in the jaw. And then I knocked out that little cunt of brother and went back to eating my pancakes.” He loves it when Chloe laughs because it fills up the room and makes his heart flutter. “No. On the drive over, your dad told me and mom not to bother mentioning that I decided to move back in because he didn't want to have to deal with my dad being a dick.”

“When isn't your dad a dick?” He watches as she lies down, her dark hair sprawling over the wooden floor slates. “How was Nattie, still in love with Hayley Williams?”

“No,” he mumbles, “he's in love with Brendon now. Say, what's more of a disappointment to my dad – a gay son or a son who drops out of a mega famous band?” They smirk at each other, “I'm kidding, Nattie probably isn't gay, he just loves to be a little fucking cunt.”

“Can I have a cigarette, pretty please?” Ryan rolls his eyes as she sits up, batting her eyelashes at him. “You know, once Nattie gets a little older he'll understand why you left the band who shall not be named.” He gets up from the floor, strolling over to the door which he shuts before grabbing the ashtray from off the side along with his cigarettes and lighter. “I know we're not biologically related but, I'm the better sibling, right?”

Ryan laughs as he passes over his cigarettes, nodding. “Hey! You are my favourite sibling ever just don't tell Kelly and Mitch.” Kelly and Mitch, the two older siblings who didn't support him in the way that they should have done. “You're honestly the best little sister a guy could wish for. After this,” he looks at her cigarette, “you fancy helping me pick out an outfit for tomorrow?”

“Yeah but only if you promise me one thing.”

“What?”

She smirks, “please don't dress like your having your mid-life crisis and teaching is the only way out of it or I may have to disown you.”

-

Ryan can't believe it.

@brendonurie: good luck to @thisisryanross on starting his new teaching position tomorrow. I'll smoke some green in your honour all day long whilst you're busy pretending you don't regret what happened.

What a cunt.

“I'm deleting Twitter,” Chloe looks up from her book, raising an eyebrow at Ryan who's been laid out on the floor of the 'kids' basement hang room, “I need a fresh start Chlo and that's what tomorrow is.” He smiles up at his sister who grins back at him, “goodbye old life, I don't need you anymore.”


End file.
